Restoring the Code
by The Rambling Mind
Summary: AUish. Post AWE A gift from Calypso brings Will and Elizabeth back together. The only prablem is that Calypso even as Tia Dalma always demands payment. Willabeth all the way! NOC rating may go up


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_ in any of its forms, nor am I making any money off this story; it's is purely recreational.

**Summary:** AUish Post AWE. A gift from Calypso brings Will and Elizabeth back together; they're ecstatic- until she tells them her condition. Now the couple has to gain the aid of old friends—as well as enemies—if they want to stay together.

**Changes to the normal plot**: Governor Swan and Norrington never died. After DMC they both returned to Port Royale, Norrington used the heart to regain his position as Commodore.

**

* * *

**

**Restoring the Code**

Prologue

_She was floating over the ocean. For some reason this didn't make since. She looked around, but all she saw was a misty fog._

"_Hello," she called out, "is anyone there?"_

"_Elizabeth?" asked a voice to her left. The woman named Elizabeth whipped around, her golden tresses flying, and saw a sight she hadn't seen in three years._

"_Will!" Elizabeth gasped. Her husband looked the same as he had three years ago, the same bandana even covered his hair, only slightly more weary._

"_Elizabeth, what is going on? I never dream anymore." Will exclaimed, his voice amazed._

"'_Dat is for me ta know an' you ta find out William Turner," proclaimed a heavily accented voice. From out of nowhere the figure of Tia Dalma, no she was Calypso the Sea Goddess, appeared. "I 'ave gifts for da two of ya."_

"_And at what price does this gift come?" Inquired the Captain of the Flying Dutchman, "After all, you always demand payment."_

"_A trivial ting compared to what I shall give you. I 'ave watched da both of ya; always pining for the other; never glancing in another's direction." Calypso gazed at the lovers, their love almost tangible. "Me first gift is ta grant Mrs. Turner immortality. Da only way she will die is if Mr. Turner's heart is stabbed."_

"_That's great and all, but Will still can only come ashore once every ten years." While Elizabeth was ecstatic at the prospect of not growing old while her husband stayed eternally handsome, she did not think she would be able to stand living alone for ten years at a time. Eventually she would out live all the companions who help distract her from missing her William._

"_An' did I not say I 'ave more dan one gift. Mrs. Turner I have lifted me curse off your precious William, but now I be tempted to keep him as me own for eternity." Calypso declared, miffed that a lowly mortal would think she, the Goddess Calypso, would not have thought everything through. "Fortunately for you I am forgiving of such impertinence."_

_Elizabeth looked repentant, but Will was still staring searchingly at the sea goddess. This was just too good to be true and he wondered just how high a price he and Elizabeth were going to have to pay. Will warily voiced his thoughts._

"_In return all I ask is dat you restore da pirates to deir former glory," Calypso replied. Elizabeth glanced up sharply at this, her former meekness gone._

"_And just _how_ are we supposed to do that?" Elizabeth asked._

"_Well for starters you will 'ave ta greatly weaken da East India Company, day still 'ave too much power. But more importantly you have ta restore da Code." Stated the goddess, as though it was obvious._

_Will appeared confused. "What Code? And why does it need restoring?" he queried._

_Elizabeth's mocha colored eyes lit up with understanding. "The Pirate Code of the Brethren Court," explained the King of said court, "too many pirates have started thinking of the code as more of a 'guideline' instead of as a set of strict laws. It is supposed to be the job of the pirate lords to punish offenders, but they have grown lax over the centuries. Pirates now steal from each other, it's no wonder the East India Company so easily defeats us. Did you know that rape is actually illegal according to the code? As is unnecessary killing." Elizabeth saddened, "I have tried to get the other lords to listen, but only Jack and Barbossa were on my side."_

_Calypso nodded, "Yes, da oders are not true lords. I suggest you find some new ones."_

"_I can do that?" Elizabeth had never heard of such a thing being possible._

"_Your 'usband is not da only one wid a touch of destiny about him. You are powerful and your husband is greatly feared use deese two tings to build a new court. Of course, I expect William to keep up wit' him duties as best 'e can. Do we 'ave an accord?"_

_Elizabeth looked inquiringly at Will before turning to Calypso and, smirking, replied, "We acquiesce your request."_

_

* * *

_

Well there's the prologue I hopes you liked it. The normal chapters will be way longer. Please R&R constructive criticism is welcome; flames will be laughed at. If anyone would like to beta I could sure use the help.


End file.
